J'ai eu tort, père
by Heroine Isn't Cocaine
Summary: "Je lui sauve la vie, comme il a sauvé mon âme, ou ce qu'il en restait." "J'ai eu tort, père. Vous aviez bel et bien raison, je suis faible et lâche. Je ne suis pas capable d'assister à sa mort, ni de mettre fin à mes jours."


**B**onjour ! Voici mon 1er OS publié sous le compte de Blopinette sur FF. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas (:

* * *

Je me sens sombrer encore un peu plus si c'est possible. Mais qu'importe ? Après tout, je ne sens plus rien, non, je suis tellement loin dans mon esprit, retranchée dans les tréfonds de mon âme que la douleur physique ne peut plus m'affecter. Désolée, Père, si vos tortures me sont si indifférentes, il n'y a que vous à blâmer : qui m'a appris l'Occlumencie ? Malheureusement, le fait que je ne puisse pas ressentir la douleur, et donc me concentrer dessus me laisse libre de repenser à lui, à ce qui m'a conduit ici. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma place. Moi, je devrais être à la droite de mon père, sur l'estrade, tout juste à côté de son trône. Au lieu de cela, je suis allongée sur le sol telle une poupée désarticulée, en train d'expérimenter différents sorts de tortures sous les quolibets de l'assemblée, ses très chers Mangemorts. La seule chose positive, c'est qu'en subissant tout cela, Père ne le soupçonnera jamais. Je lui sauve la vie, comme il a sauvé mon âme, ou ce qu'il en restait.

Je me souviens. Ou, plus exactement, des flashs de souvenirs traversent ma mémoire.

.o0o.

_Quelques mois avant_.

- Tu, tu veux m'épouser ?  
- Oui, tu sais que je t'aime, Harmonie.  
- Là n'est pas la question, mais… Mon père… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, j'te mérite pas, j'ai pas… Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase, il m'avait coupée d'un baiser.  
- Ne le laisse pas mettre encore plus d'écart entre nous, me dit-il d'un air suppliant. Soit la prochaine Lady Black.

Je ris. Du même rire dément que Bellatrix. Cette demande ne me surprend même pas, à vrai dire. Mais je ne veux le faire plonger encore plus dans la folie et le mal. Je ferais mieux de refuser, mais je suis trop égoïste pour cela. Je le veux, lui. Ainsi que partager, même un bref instant son nom.

- Lady Harmonie Black-Jedusor, qu'en penses-tu, lui dis-je en tournoyant.  
-Magnifique. Comme elle. Fut sa seule réponse, avant que je ne sente une chevalière à mon doigt et de nouveaux, une avalanche de baisers.

.o0o.

_Bal de Noël cinquième année. Poudlard._

- Tu es magnifique, Harmonie.

Comme peut-il me dire cela ? Je ne suis pas magnifique, non, je suis juste l'arme la plus ultime et perfectionnée de mon père. Celle qui causera la perte de son frère. Si je suis ici, après tout, ce n'est que pour accomplir ma mission. Pas pour batifoler.

- Je suis la cavalière de ton frère, lui rétorquais-je froidement.  
- Allons, vous vous servez mutuellement de votre renommée, il n'y a rien entre vous, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

C'est vrai, dans un sens. Mais je ne l'admets pas. Je me contente de faire volte-face pour passer mon temps dans les bras de son frère, et m'ennuyer mortellement à ce bal. Idée de Dumbledore, pour mieux « rapprocher » les différentes Maisons.

.o0o.

_La veille._

- Ne fais pas ça, Regulus.

Bizarrement, je m'effondre en pleurs dans ses bras. Une Jedusor n'a pas à éprouver de sentiments. Quels qu'ils soient. Et depuis bien longtemps, depuis que je le connais je transgresse cela.

- Harmonie…  
- Non, Reg. Je… Je le ferais à ta place, dis-je avec des trémolos dans la voix. Je ne dois pas faillir.  
- Pourquoi ? Fut sa réponse. Brève, incisive.  
- C'est ma faute, si tu les as rejoints. Tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as tué personne, ton âme est encore pure. Pas comme la mienne. J'ai encore une chance de racheter mes crimes. Laisse-moi franchir toutes les barrières de protection. Laisse-moi affronter mon père. Toi, tu détruiras son Horcruxe. S'il te plaît.

Ne me refuse pas cela. C'est mon dernier souhait dans un sens. Je sais, oui. Après, je mourrais. Mais je mourrais heureuse. Tous les Sang-Purs ne peuvent se targuer de faire pareil. Il ne dit plus rien. Je prends son silence pour un accord. A l'aide d'un Diffindo, je m'ouvre la paume de la main, et frotte le sang contre le mur de la caverne. Nous entrons dedans. Je fais venir la barque, et dedans, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Lorsque je bois la potion qui repose dans la vasque, lorsque j'hallucine, il ne dit toujours rien. Il se contente de prendre le médaillon, et de reposer l'autre, le faux. Je tremble.

- Regulus… Ramène-moi dans mes appartements. Et va-t'en après ! Reconstruis-toi… je dis ces mots d'une voix si faible, je ne me reconnais pas.  
- Je te sauverais, Harmonie. Sinon, tous nos efforts pour un monde meilleur n'auront servis à rien sans toi.

Je continue de trembler. La suite s'est passée très vite. Mon père a décidé de se servir de moi comme d'un exemple. Je comprends aussi pourquoi il me disait toujours que j'étais son arme la plus secrète, la plus puissante. Qui oserait s'opposer à un homme qui n'hésite pas à tuer et torturer sa fille, pour « donner un exemple » à ceux qui voudraient le combattre ?

.o0o.

Doucement, j'essaye de me redresser. Je veux regarder mon père dans les yeux, lorsque la fin sera venue. Qu'il sache que je ne regrette rien. Qu'il n'a pas raté mon éducation je suis comme lui après tout. Je n'hésite pas à accomplir ce qui est nécessaire pour vaincre.

- Père ? Lui lançais-je, du ton le plus ironique que je puisse.  
- Ma chère… Enfant ?

Je le reconnais bien là. Toujours à vouloir me rabaisser. Mais, sachez que je ne suis plus faible, ni petite. Je suis aussi puissante que lui, et même supérieure. Il n'aura jamais le plaisir de briser mon âme. Chose que je peux faire, moi. Mais avant que je puisse lui lancer toute ma haine, un mangemort s'avance. Je reconnaitrais cette silhouette, cette façon de marcher entre toutes. Mon amour. La torture me laisse trop faible pour protester, je ne peux qu'assister impuissante à ce qui va suivre.

- Mon seigneur. Je suis le seul responsable. J'ai soumis votre fille à l'impérium, car je suis à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix, débite-il d'une voix monocorde et impersonnelle.

Tout vole en éclats. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça. Ainsi, malgré moi, des torrents de larmes dévalent le long de mes joues, créant des sillons humides. Je ne me rends compte de rien, à part du fait qu'il me lance sa baguette, et que je transplane. J'ai eu tort, père. Vous aviez bel et bien raison, je suis faible et lâche. Je ne suis pas capable d'assister à sa mort, ni de mettre fin à mes jours.

* * *

J'envisage de faire une fiction longue sur Harmonie & Regulus... Mais ce n'est encore qu'un projet !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout m'aide à progresser ! :D  
**[**_Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de la fin, mais bon_**]**

**B**lopinette.


End file.
